


Make-Up Cuddles with Paz Vizsla

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Cuddle Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Neutral, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Multi, couple fighting/arguments, gender neutral reader, its nothing bad thou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: Prompt: Make-Up Cuddles - Cuddling which occurs after a fight between the couple!You and your mandalorian boyfriend end up having a fight, though you two make up and cuddle afterwards.---This was written for my 900 celebration on tumblr!
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Series: Cuddle Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200197
Kudos: 7





	Make-Up Cuddles with Paz Vizsla

“Well maybe you should go then! Just leave!”

The two of you stared at each other with heated gazes, his angry words still lingering in the air. Every breath that had left you was heavy, your chest rising and falling more noticeably with each intake. The air in the room felt thick with anger, feeling almost suffocating the longer you both stared at one another. You didn’t even know what the two of you were still fighting about by this point. Everything had become a blur the more you both argued. Emotions and logic all merging into one cloud of frustration and fury.

The two of you hadn’t ever fought like this before, no silly argument or disagreement could even compare to the yelling match you just had with each other. It had been mean and almost cruel, like the both of you were enemies rather than two lovers having a little spat. Each of you having said things that hurt one another to the core and sending stinging pains along your emotional wounds. Things you both never imagined possible, but somehow still managed to say in the heat of the moment anyway.

Paz had kept his solid stance the entire time. His arms crossed and muscles tense, as he held his unwavering gaze with your own. The anger that continued flow from him was unrelenting and made his presence become overpowering all too quickly. If you were anyone else, you would have felt fear standing before the large man, his aura having the ability to send even the bravest of people running. Instead though, you had felt another bubble of fury ignite within you at the sight of it, another annoyance over the whole ordeal added to the list.

“You want me to leave? That’s what you said right?” The words had left you sharply, like a blade cutting through the air, and leaving both of you shocked at the weight of them. The reminder of his own words causing a twisting ache in both of your hearts. You had quickly recovered though, not willing to let him see the pain you were feeling in the moment, “Then I’ll leave, Vizsla.”

Paz’s shoulders had even shifted with unease at hearing his surname leave you in that way. He had never heard you talk to him in such an angry voice. And for the first time since the fight had started, he looked away from you, unable to meet your furious gaze. No words had left him in reply though, his stubbornness still just as strong at holding them back and keeping them to himself.

Not being able to handle the new shift in the room any longer, you had moved to shove past him. Your shoulder brushing against his roughly as you did, though the contact had barely seemed to affect him in the slightest. Tears had begun to pool at the corner of your eyes now, threatening to fall as you tried to make your escape from the situation at hand.

A bitter sigh had left the Mandalorian, his hand shooting out to grab at your wrist as you passed, “Cyar’ika wait.”

“You don’t get to call me that.” You had practically snarled, your voice still laced with anger and unmistakable pain. Your wrist ripping out of his grasp as if you had been burned, “Not after that.”

The tears you were holding back had begun to fall after your words, rolling down your cheeks in thick salted trails. Feeling them had made you quickly look away again, not wanting for him to see you break down in this way. He had caught a glimpse of them anyway though, a flush of guilt flowing through him at the sight. The knowledge of hurting the one he loved becoming an even heavier weight over his mind and heart than any of the other pains of the day.

“Cyar’ika.” He had said again, this time in a softer tone, that almost seemed strange coming from him, “Look at me.”

Paz had approached you as if he was afraid of shattering you to pieces. His hand gently turning your chin to bring your gaze to look back at his own. Allowing for his thumb to brush away some of the tears which refused to stop from falling. His heart now quivering at the sadness held in the depth of your eyes, clenching at the pain he realized he had caused with his words earlier.

“I take it back. All of it.” He had whispered, his voice barely audible through the modulator as he spoke, “Don’t leave me. I need you.”

Your eyes had widened from hearing his words, but you had turned your head away again. A drop of rage had still remained inside you, the pain you still felt from your earlier fight only amplifying it. “Why shouldn’t I? You’re the one that told me to.”

The words that left you had made you flinch. In truth, you didn’t want to go at all. You loved Paz, and you knew he loved you too, but the fight from earlier still had a control over your thoughts. He didn’t seem to let your reply get to him though, instead focusing on your needs over his, wanting to comfort you away from hurt you were feeling.

“I’m sorry.” He had said while taking your hands in his and giving them a fond squeeze, “I didn’t mean it and I’m so sorry for even saying it at all. I love you more than anything. I… I couldn’t bare to be without you. Please stay Cyar’ika.”

Looking back at him, you had found yourself searching his visor. Seeing and feeling his remorse had relaxed again. Your own feelings of grief slipping away, and bringing a new wave of emotions to wash through. The guilt for your own actions now finding a place to thrive in where the pain had once lived.

“Me too.” You mumbled quietly, a small smile playing on your lips as your heart fluttered with affection for the remorseful man you loved. Soon looking down at your joined hands and playing with his much larger ones, “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean any of what I said during our fight and I definitely do not want to leave you.”

Paz’s hands had removed themselves from yours after hearing your reply, choosing to wrap his arms around you in a tight embrace. Now squeezing you tightly and cradling you into his chest. His forehead soon pressed against yours, the metal of his helmet sending a chill over your skin and making your eyes slip shut at the contact. A wave of calmness and comfort had flowed through you at the gesture, your earlier pain and anger drifting away completely the longer the two of you stood together like that.

Eventually, you did pull back, smiling up at Paz and feeling happier now that the fight you two had seemed to be only a mere memory. Soon pressing a kiss to where his lips rested beneath the helmet. Your little peck causing a wave of heat to spread through him, making his lips twitch from the desire he felt pooling inside of himself. Though you’d never know due to the beskar which still separated you both.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”

Your smile had brightened at hearing the familiar words from him, your own flush of warmth flowing across your body as you gave your own reply, “I love you too Paz.”

The Mandalorian had relaxed more at your words again. Relief blossoming inside at the knowledge that you at least still loved him as much as he did with you. Though you found he still couldn’t shake the concern which edged at the back of his mind.

“Can we put this behind us?” He had asked, hopeful, but the fear of rejection still managing to filter into his voice. “I mean… I just don’t want us to hold this over ourselves. I want us to continue moving forward as a couple. If that makes any sense.”

“It does. And honestly I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.” You had said in a shy voice. Which was true, you really didn’t remember what the fight was about, or how it had even started. The only thing you remembered was how upset it had made the both of you by the end of it all.

A loud laugh had erupted from his throat at your confession though, his reply bringing you your own wave of relief, “Honestly me too.”

“Well, I guess now that that’s settled-” A gasp had left you at suddenly being twirled around by Paz. His sudden gesture of guiding you both to your shared bed cutting off your words in an instant and bringing some giggles from you in its wake. The two of you falling to the sheets in a heap, his arms still holding you, as both your laughs filled the small room.

Eventually your laughter had died down, and you looked to him with a grin, “Paz you know you could have just said you wanted to cuddle.”

“It’s less fun that way.” He had replied simply, “I think we both could use some fun after all that anyway.”

A hum had left you in agreement to his words and soon the two of you had settled on the bed among the warm sheets. Allowing for your body to drape over his chest, while nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. His arms were still held tightly around you, holding you as close as he possibly could. Finding that he had the desire to never let go of you again and honestly you hoped he never would. As a soft grunt soon left him at the feeling of you leaving kisses along the little bit of neck he had exposed between his undershirt and helmet.

“Can we stay here for the rest of the day?” You had asked in between your kisses, your lips ghosting over his skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

Paz had merely nodded in reply at first, his fingers trailing along your spin and drawing shapes over your skin. The feeling of his soothing caresses had made you relax farther into his embrace. Sleep now beginning to pull at your mind and causing for a small yawn to leave you while waiting for him to speak.

When he did finally reply, it was soft, a hint of drowsiness to his tone, “only if I get to hold you the entire time.”

A smile crossed your cheeks at his words, and you closed your eyes while letting out a yawn again. Another wave of tiredness consuming you and making you want to dirft closer to dreamland with each waking moment. Your own reply to him this time leaving you quietly and mumbled into his chestplate, though still loud enough for him to hear in his own sleepy daze.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
